1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device for aligning and lifting underwater objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earlier methods for aligning and lifting of underwater objects were time consuming and difficult to engage.
The following patents, for example, disclose aligning and/or lifting devices, but do not disclose aligning in both vertical and lateral directions in order to mate two halves of a heavy object to lift the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,785 to Ferguson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,611 to Pinna PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,760 to Mullen et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,535 to Solberg et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,913 to Daniels et al.
Specifically, the patent to Ferguson discloses a device for connecting parts together, utilizing a side beam "A" and a bottom ring segment "B". The side beam includes a tapered tongue 10 which is insertable into a mating slot or channel 12 of the bottom ring segment. A captive taper pin 20 is inserted into longitudinal apertures formed in each of the tapered tongue 10 and the bottom ring segment "B". This captive taper pin is in effect the only aligning device used in the Ferguson patent and must accomplish both vertical and lateral alignment. In other words, it is necessary to use a specialized pin 20 and varying sized apertures in the side beam and the bottom ring segment in order to both vertically and horizontally align the two parts.
The patent to Pinna discloses a device for the correct positioning of the lower steering shaft on the steering box pinion and on the upper shaft, but does not utilize both vertical and lateral alignment features.
Regarding the patent to Mullen et al., there is disclosed a device for aligning and mounting a copier or printer subsystem. The mounting and aligning, however, is only in a single direction, with a memory feature to retain the obtained alignment.
The patent to Solberg et al. discloses a locating mechanism which has two mating surfaces cooperating for radial and axial alignment to form on engagement an open-ended cylindrical body having opposed cylindrical surfaces and opposed marginal surfaces. The Solberg et al. device is unforgiving in that simultaneous axial and radial alignment is required in order for registry of opposing surfaces to occur. In an underwater environment, such exactness is not possible.
The patent to Daniels et al. is directed to a self aligning beam joint suited or use in modular construction and requires exact manual vertical alignment in order to secure the upper and lower columns together. Such an arrangement would be impossible given the heavy weight of an underwater cage of the present invention.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the above patents.